Mum's the Word
by Sore Ga Ai Deshou
Summary: Upon discovering a field of beautiful flowers, Kagome encounters more beauty than she anticipated. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership to any of the characters within this story. However, I do take all responsibility for their actions in this oneshot. All copyright and trademark claims derive from Rumiko Takahashi.

**Rating:** K+ (No "squicks" whatsoever.)

**Side Note:** This Flashfic was written for Iyfic_Contest on Live Journal. Week 182- Theme: Springtime. I would have a better one, but had I known about this sooner, I would have started earlier. Ah well… I'll wait for the next one to make it better than this. Word Count:

**Silence is Golden.**

The rising of the sun marked the dawn of a new day, and Kagome gladly welcomed it with cold, yet inviting, and open arms. It was a few weeks into spring, but the weather certainly didn't show it. The wind roared with brisk winds, giving the atmosphere a feeling of mid-January, rather than late March. And being in the dark of the night, with barely suitable comforters and blankets wasn't the brightest of ideas. Kagome opened her eyes fractionally but then rubbed them fully open, when noticing her field of vision was blurry. She cracked a jaw-wrenching yawn and stretched out her muscles and bones in her makeshift bed. Her joints had awoken with a "pop" before they plopped to the cool and moist soil beneath them. Looking up to the sky, a gradient of reds oranges, whites and blues stretched across what was now- a beautiful palette of colours.

Much to her pleasant surprise, given the gloomy, rainy days they'd been having, this was a beautiful moment to behold; A Kodak moment, if you would. An unknowingly held breath was released as she stood and the warm breezes that was called for in spring, finally arrived. Kagome dropped her blanket and knelt on her knees to eye the horizon. From the distance and position she was in, the view was glimmering from the bright rays of sunlight. Deciding she'd take an early morning walk before the others awoke, she carefully stood up, slipping her feet into her shoes, she left. Kagome folded her arms behind her back as a smile slowly etched its way unto her lips. The birds created a musical symphony as they tweeted in harmonious glory, in time with Kagome's steps.

As she entered the clearing, Kagome gasped inwardly and stopped in her tracks. It was a field of flowers in bloom. The array of colours swept across the field in splashes of blues, reds, purples, greens, and other bright, as well as darker, hues. The morning dew rested on the leaves and gave them a luxurious shimmer. Kagome almost fell to her knees before she noticed them start to shake. The sight was truly breathtaking to say the least; especially for something so minimal as flowers. And for fear her mouth could do no justice to what she saw, she let her eyes and awe speak for her. But just in that moment, she noticed that there was someone sitting out in the middle of the field, with another picking flowers. She squeezed her eyes to narrowed slits as if to make her eyes zoom in, as her head jutted out. "W-Who… is that?" Kagome said to herself all the while, absentmindedly and slowly walking closer to the pair ahead. She scrutinized them and a hypothesis formed. _White hair… Huge body armor… Brown hair… Short… Orange and white patterned kimono… Could that be…?_ And with that she stood right in place as she breathed out, "Sesshoumaru," barely above a whisper.

The male slightly tilted his head in the air, his hands folded neatly across his chest, sitting up straight. Silvery white locks of hair grouped together in bunches and floated around behind him, courtesy of the wind, elegantly; making him look even more majestic. Aside from that, he had a god complex. Anyone, who looks like that, with even the slightest of side-glances, can send you whirling into a pool of admiration and infatuation. If not, you were not human and had the nerves of steel. And at that moment, Kagome immediately stilled, when he had opened his eyes only a bit to look her way. Sesshoumaru scrutinized her futuristic attire. _What true miko would don such revealing, as well as horrendous, clothing, in this Sesshoumaru's presence, of all things? These fabrics are of different origin, material and style-wise._ A look of disdain was etched upon his face as he scowled inwardly at the oblivious act of disrespect. He turned his head away from her and back to Rin, but in a way of acknowledgement. There was no way he was about to waste his breath, when subtle actions could do the talking, especially when her attire was already distasteful.

Kagome let go of her breath and rested a hand over her heart. Gulping and steadying herself, she bravely spoke up as she bowed her head. She released her hand from her chest and rested them on her knees. "Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin-chan," Kagome started softly, "A beautiful morning it is, isn't it?" She offered a smile and looked towards the small child. The child was as pretty as she was innocent. Big, round, innocent eyes shun with curiosity as she looked up to Kagome and broke out into a large grin.

Sesshoumaru hummed a short response after a few moment of contemplation on her words, "Hnn," before silence proceeded after his words. He closed his eyes and leaned his head down a bit, as he thought his bare answer and actions would push her away. However, he was terribly wrong. This woman found it to be an inviting gesture, as if he or she was trying to set them on friendlier terms. _This Sesshoumaru needs not the additional company; especially that of the incessant talking kind._

Kagome spared Sesshoumaru a wary side-glance before taking a seat a ways from him, but closer to Rin. This was the wrong time to throw around idle conversation with them, not here anyway. She needed to leave, the sights about to be seen were less than pleasing. When Rin was in her flower-picking mood all things were beautiful to her, but if things were not, then she found it her duty to make them. And apparently it was Sesshoumaru's turn today. "Miko, it is imperative that you not speak of what you see to your companions. Do that and I will permanently curb your tongue." He mumbled with his ears on high alert.

Kagome looked to him curiously, about to ask what he was talking about. However, Rin made it blatantly clear as she quickly smothered a giggle with folding her lips and covering her mouth. _Awww… Sesshoumaru is playing a mild version of dress-up with Rin… How… Fatherly._ An erratic smile played across Kagome's lips and she quietly watched as Rin dressed up his hair with flowers. Her favorite was the flower loosely braided into his hair and neatly tucked behind his ear. _He's giving Rin some satisfaction, considering she didn't really have a playmate her age._ It was a bit odd to see Sesshoumaru playing a fatherly role. It was then she seen there was a slightly different Sesshoumaru behind the scenes. "Cute…" Kagome silently mumbled to herself as she watched the pair.

Sesshoumaru turned his head ever so slowly and glowered at her form. "What was that, _miko_?" He calmly asked, venom clearly laced tightly around his words. Kagome quickly clamped her hand over her mouth and shook her head quickly.

"Nothing, Sesshoumaru. Nothing of importance anyway… Mum's the word, as you requested." Kagome said cheekily as a wide smile kept at her lips.

Sesshoumaru stared at her and contemplated her words a moment, before coming to a simple conclusion. _If that's her way of saying she'll keep her trap closed, then this Sesshoumaru is all for it. Silence is golden, miko._ Turning back around, he continued to let Rin play in his hair and the miko to stare. _Silence is golden._


End file.
